


fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013. Level II: Мини. Часть I

by fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013



Category: Soviet Science Fiction
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013/pseuds/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Kombat<br/>Level II<br/>Mini<br/>G - PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013. Level II: Мини. Часть I

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные каноны (в порядке следования текстов):  
> А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Полдень, XXII век"  
> А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Понедельник начинается в субботу"  
> А.и Б.Стругацкие, "Сказка о тройке"  
> К. Булычев, "Тайна третьей планеты"

**Название:** К вопросу о проницаемости двуххордовых медуз  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** мини, 1081 слово  
 **Канон:** А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Полдень, XXII век"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Евгений Славин, Шейла Кадар, Павел Рудак, профессор Ломба  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** научая фантастика  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Женя Славин возвращается в Джакой, чтобы показать Шейле КРИ и людей, который с ним работают.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Упоминаются персонажи и события рассказов "Загадка задней ноги" и "Естествознание в мире духов".  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "К вопросу о проницаемости двуххордовых медуз"

— Корреспондент! — радостно закричал Рудак. — Корреспондент и… Корреспондентка?  
— Структуральный лингвист, — улыбнулась ему Шейла, и Рудак запрокинул растрепанную голову и погрозил пальцем чему-то там наверху, в ярко-синем небе.  
— Корреспондент и структуральный лингвист. У вас отличный нюх, хочу я вам сказать. Структуральнейший. Очень вовремя вы прибыли под сень нашего тента.  
— Здравствуйте, Павел, — сказал Женя, пожимая ему руку. — Сегодня тоже намечается что-то интересное?  
Со стороны озера раздались крики, и Рудак, коротко кивнув, кинулся туда, низко пригнувшись к траве, как взявшая след гончая.  
— Что они там делают? — поинтересовалась Шейла, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу. От озера донесся хохот и плеск.  
— Ловят рыбу без жабр? Гоняются за трехголовой лягушкой? Эти люди, Шейлочка, способны на все…  
Рудак, пригибаясь еще ниже, прибежал обратно, сбросил со спины огромную мокрую желеобразную штуковину, и она затрепыхалась под ногами Шейлы.  
— Двуххордовая медуза? — со знанием дела поинтересовался Женя. Рудак посмотрел на него, на Шейлу, задумчиво пошевелил бородой и решительно кивнул.  
— В павильон! Товарищ Славин, вы же помните, где у нас фильмотека?  
Женя помнил, а Рудак подхватил их с Шейлой под локти и повлек через весь поселок. Предположительно двуххордовая медуза осталась слабо подрагивать в траве, к ней уже бежали от озера голоногие слуги Великого КРИ.  
— Дорогие структуральные гости, слышали ли вы что-либо о Теории Взаимопроникающих Пространств?  
— Да! — обрадовался Женя, который только накануне ознакомился с отчетом Института Физики Пространства, где совершенно неожиданно продвинулись в этой области исследований за последние несколько месяцев.  
— Отлично! — восхитился Рудак. — Эта теория почти не имеет отношения к делу, но приятно, что корреспонденты держатся на острие науки. Впрочем, давайте по порядку, тем более, что этой истории как раз хватит на дорогу до павильона.  
И он начал по порядку. Женя на удивление долго продержался, не теряя нить повествования, и на подходе к фильмотеке уяснил себе следующее: после получения Институтом Физики Пространства сенсационных результатов, косвенно подтверждающих существование взаимопроникающих пространств, интеллектуальные хулиганы из Джакоя в очередной раз подсунули умненькому КРИ парадоксальное задание. Машина должна была отфильтровать все полученные за время ее работы данные таким образом, чтобы не осталось ни единого байта, принадлежавшего этому миру и пространству. То есть, задача заключалась в том, чтобы просеять миллионы и миллиарды гигабайт информации, собранной со всего земного шара, и выявить те мельчайшие кусочки, которые к нашему земному шару отношения не имели. В результате должно было получиться одно из двух: или картинка из просочившегося параллельного пространства, или белый шум — настолько искаженная информация, что даже КРИ не сумеет ее идентифицировать.  
КРИ думал несколько недель, ворочая своими упрятанными под землю электронными мозгами, и прямо сегодня, с минуты на минуту готов был представить результат своей работы.  
— Не знаю, что мы увидим, — сказал Павел Рудак, подводя Женю и Шейлу к павильону фильмотеки. — Возможно, ничего. А, может быть, это будет что-то совершенно потрясающее…  
Народу перед павильоном было порядком, подобное столпотворение Женя видал только в прошлый раз, при загонной охоте на уродцев КРИ. Он даже разглядел седую кучерявую макушку профессора Ломбы. Все стулья были заняты, и они пристроились с краю жадно галдящего полукруга.  
— В любом случае всегда остается двуххордовая медуза, — улыбнулась Шейла.  
— Да, вы определенно не зря ехали, — кивнул Рудак, внимательно глядя на медленно разворачивающиеся щиты стереосинерамного демонстратора. — Хотя это не совсем медуза, а… Потом, потом! Начинается!  
Толпа разом ахнула, как большая приливная волна, и замолкла, свет померк, чтобы тут же разгореться снова — ярко, горячо… совсем по-земному.  
Вокруг и была Земля — совершенно очевидно. Зеленая лужайка и сосновый бор с густым подлеском. Высокое летнее солнце, голубое сияющее небо, расчерченное серебристыми тонкими как паутинки конструкциями непонятного назначения. И громада синей полупрозрачной, как темное стекло, пирамиды, возвышающейся над лесом. Солнечные лучи блистали на ее гранях, и в этом блеске Женя не сразу заметил движение. Только когда Шейла тихо выдохнула ему на ухо и крепче сжала пальцы на его локте, Женя увидел.  
На поляну спускалось странное существо — у него было несколько гибких конечностей и что-то вроде одного огромного крыла, которое существо изгибало под странным углом, планируя. Оно было неопределенного цвета — по крылу будто бежало пламя, а беспорядочно извивающиеся конечности казались почти черными. И в тот момент, как существо коснулось травы, по столпившимся наблюдателям снова пронеслась волна потрясенного вздоха — странное созданье втянуло в себя крыло, изогнулось и посветлело, превращаясь в самого обычного светловолосого человека в легкой летней рубашке и шортах. Человек помахал кому-то рукой, и из-за границы зон видимости к нему вышли еще двое — парень и чернокожая девушка. Они подхватили летуна под руки, и на этом моменте мир снова померк. А когда вернулся свет, поляна перед павильоном уже гудела, кто-то возбужденно говорил, кто-то перекрикивал, и где-то во всем этом гаме можно было расслышать знакомый бас Павла Рудака и тонкие вскрики профессора Ломбы:  
— Будущее, мальчик мой! — втолковывал директор КРИ своему бородатому заместителю. — Будущее! Не знаю, как там ваши пространства и куда они проникают, но проницаемость времени можно считать доказанной!

— Наверное, я так и не адаптировался, — грустно сказал Женя. Птерокар вела Шейла, а он сидел на пассажирском месте, глядя на проносящуюся внизу саванну. — Заглянуть в прошлое, да даже в параллельный мир — это я понимаю. Но в будущее? Так спокойно это принять и уже через полминуты галдеть о том, какие впереди перспективы и как научить КРИ предсказывать конкретные события… Не укладывается в голове.  
Шейла хмыкнула.  
— И это говорит человек, в прямом смысле совершивший путешествие во времени!  
— Ну Шейлочка! — вздохнул Женя. — Здесь я все-таки не увидел ничего такого, к чему не был готов, к чему не стремился сам. А эти… потомки… они ведь даже и не люди.  
Шейла посмотрела на него укоризненно, и Женя снова вздохнул.  
— Можешь считать меня дремучим пещерожителем, но то, что мы увидели, пугает. Может быть, это все-таки параллельный мир, а?  
— Нет, — с сожалением ответила Шейла. — Эта синяя пирамида — ее постройку планируют начать в Южном Уэльсе уже в следующую декаду.  
— А эти штуки в небе?  
Шейла покачала головой. Женя кивнул и вновь принялся смотреть вниз. Ему было неуютно и маятно.  
— На самом деле я тебя понимаю, — сказала наконец Шейла, когда на горизонте показались огни Гибсона. — Мне тоже немного не по себе. Но у некоторых ученых просто отсутствует глубинный суеверный страх перед непознаваемым, который есть у большинства…  
Она обернулась к Жене и улыбнулась:  
— На то они и великие ученые. Любопытство пересиливает инстинкты, и непознаваемое сдается…  
Женя почувствовал, как внутри снова расправляется то легкое и восторженное чувство, что не покидало его вот уже на протяжении нескольких лет.  
— Тебе понравился Рудак? Вот это фигура, великолепный ученый, правда? А Ломба? Мощнейший старик!  
Шейла кивала и улыбалась, и соглашалась, и Женя думал, что это был отличный день, отличное, небывалое открытие, и зря он раскис, подумаешь, у каких-то потомков будут крылья и щупальца. Если сравнивать с некоторыми предками, то это еще не так страшно. В конце концов, люди всегда остаются людьми, а эти крылатые — Женя был уверен — просто отличные ребята.

**Название:** Дело о каменных мышках  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** мини, 2 500 слов  
 **Канон:** А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Понедельник начинается в субботу"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Александр Привалов, Роман Ойра-Ойра, Витька Корнеев, Эдик Амперян, Стелла, Мерлин  
 **Категория:** джен, гет  
 **Жанр:** флафф  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Привалов ревнует Стеллочку к Мерлину, эксперименты Корнеева дают побочный эффект, Ойра-Ойра разгадывает загадку и наводит порядок.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Дело о каменных мышках"

 

Three blind mice. Three blind mice.  
See how they run. See how they run.  
English nursery rhyme

 

Кристобаль Хозевич в очередной раз задал мне непростую задачку. После решения уравнений с дробным количеством переменных, он заинтересовался может ли Алдан делать расчеты магических преобразований многомерных массивов данных. Это была чистая, фундаментальная наука, абсолютно зубодробительная и доступная лишь горстке избранных.  
В частности, сегодня Хунту интересовали особенности сортировки трёх-с-половиной-мерных мю-матриц. Задачка была нелегкая, я решил применить пузырьковую сортировку и сразу застрял. Только к полудню я получил первый вариант программы, а живущий в компьютере дух принялся читать молитвы. Спустя еще какое-то время Алдан перестал светиться, а мне удалось найти ошибку, из-за которой при запуске расчетов на втором этаже перегорали лампы. Наконец я запустил программу.  
Дух испустил утомленный стон и принялся за работу. В вычислительной запахло нагретыми контактами и пылью. Все ресурсы Алдана были полностью заняты, и делать мне здесь стало абсолютно нечего. Можно было и пообедать. Сочувственно похлопав компьютер по теплому боку, я отправился в Отдел Счастья. 

***  
В лаборантской Отдела Линейного Счастья вкусно пахло яблочным пирогом. На подоконнике цвели фиалки, а в отгороженном ширмой уголке росла мандрагора.  
Стеллочка сидела за пишущей машинкой, и печатала квартальный отчет. Алина и Любочка, склонившись над столом, рисовали на ватманском листе график субъективного ощущения счастья жителями приполярного края в зависимости от интенсивности магического воздействия на душу населения.  
— Пойдем в столовую? — позвал я Стеллочку.  
— Саш, обед давно прошел. И столовая уже закрыта.  
Я взглянул на часы. И правда, половина пятого. А я-то был уверен, что вот-вот начнется обеденный перерыв. Вид у меня, похоже, был растерянный, потому что Стеллочка жалостливо сказала.  
— Ну, хочешь, я тебе бутербродик наколдую.  
В общем-то, я уже и сам умел. Но бутерброды Стеллочки были гораздо вкуснее.  
— Хочу, — решительно сказал я.  
Передо мной возникла симпатичная синяя тарелочка, на ней аккуратно лежали бутерброды с ветчиной и сыром, каждый украшен веточкой укропа.  
Я придвинул себе свободный стул и с наслаждением впился зубами в ароматную ветчину.  
— И пирог возьми, — сказала Стеллочка. — А я сейчас допечатаю и чаю выпьем.  
Она снова склонилась над машинкой, а я жевал бутерброд, временами поглядывая на ее милое сосредоточенное лицо. А потом случайно перевел взгляд и чуть не подавился бутербродом.  
— Третья! — воскликнул я, возмущенно указывая, на выстроившуюся у Стеллочки на столе коллекцию вырезанных из гладкого серого камня фигурок мышей.  
Мыши были выполнены в натуральную величину и удивительно реалистично. Первая, замершая столбиком на задних лапках и вторая, убегающая и обернувшаяся на бегу, появились на столе Стеллы на прошлой неделе. Сегодня к ним присоединилась толстенькая, самодовольно умывающаяся мышь. 

— Милая какая, да?  
— Н-да? — хмуро ответил я.  
— Ну ладно, ты ведь не станешь дуться?  
— Стану, — сказал я упрямо, — вот уже надуваюсь.  
— Ох-хо-хо, — вздохнула Стелла, — мне Мерлин подарил. Он всем нашим девочкам дарит уже неделю.  
— Ах, Мерлин!  
— Саша, какой ты смешной!  
— Вот он, оказывается, чем занят, а я всё думал, как его еще не попёрли, а у него дела!  
— Ну ладно, ну не злись. Он ничего такого особенного. Просто заходит, подарит и убежит. Даже не подмигнул ни разу!  
— Ну, если ни разу не подмигнул... — я запихал в себя остаток бутерброда и попытался непринужденно улыбнуться. Мне очень хотелось настучать товарищу Мерлину по лицу.  
— Мерлин хоть и глупый, но не вредный, — сказала Стеллочка. — И старенький.  
— Да, не вредный, уж это точно, — произнёс я. — Знаешь, мне надо Алдан проверить. У меня сейчас видение было — дух сигнал подаёт, надо проверить, а то как бы не зациклило.

***  
Если какой-то дух и донимал меня, то это был, как ни стыдно признаться, дух ревнивца-Отелло. И поделать я с ним ничего не мог, так что к Алдану я не пошел, а пошел я в Отдел Предсказаний. Здесь было уныло и тихо. По углам коридора сбилась в пухлые серые валики пыль. Навстречу мне шел малознакомый научный сотрудник в подозрительно натянутой на уши вязаной шапочке.  
— Товарищ Мерлин где? — спросил я сурово.  
— У себя, — пискнул научный сотрудник и прошмыгнул мимо.  
Я постучал в дверь кабинета с потертой табличкой «Бюро погоды» и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошел. Сидящий за громоздким, заваленным бумагами столом, Мерлин при моем появлении засуетился, согнулся и скрылся с глаз, явно что-то упихивая в ящик. До меня донеслось подозрительное шипение, хрипение и чавканье. «Наверное, радиоприемник настраивал, а теперь прячет», — подумал я.  
— Чем обязан визитом, о, доблестный сэр программист, — произнес Мерлин наконец, выпрямляясь и с величественным видом устраиваясь в кресле.  
— На каком основании? — начал я.  
— Что? — настороженно поинтересовался Мерлин.  
Тут я заметил новую мышку, сидящую на задних лапках и грызущую сушку. Очень реалистичную такую сушку, даже крупинки мака были видны.  
— Вы мне это прекратите, — неуверенно сказал я и указал на мышку.  
Мерлин нервно заерзал.  
— Это э… народные промыслы, — промямлил он. — Мы с сэром председателем… Народные промыслы…  
Выглядел он жалко и немного испугано, а я со своим указующим перстом и перекошенной физиономией внезапно сам себе страшно напомнил Модеста Матвеевича. Тут радиоприемник снова захрюкал.  
— Вы, сэр программист, возьмите себе, — неожиданно заискивающим тоном заговорил Мерлин, впихивая мне мышку в руку. — Мы с сэром председателем еще таких сделаем. И вечером заходите чай пить, а то мне тут еще… поработать надо.  
Мне стало неловко и стыдно. Я побыстрее сунул в карман мерлиновский подарок и под недовольное шипение радиопомех удалился. 

***  
К Стеллочке возвращаться не хотелось. Я проверил Алдан. Тот на все запросы грубо отвечал «Занят, отстань!», и я отправился навестить Романа. У него сидел Эдик и что-то увлеченно стирал ластиком в большой тетради.  
— Бездельничаешь? — спросил Ойра-Ойра, который, когда я пришел, раскачивался на стуле и смотрел в потолок.  
— А уши побрил? — ехидно поинтересовался Эдик.  
— Не надо, на самом деле я работаю, я занят решением серьезной задачи для Кристобаля Хозевича.  
— Это Алдан твой работает, а ты бездельничаешь.  
— Мерлин дарит Стелле подарки! — пожаловался я.  
— Цветы? — рассеянно переспросил Эдик, сдувая крошки ластика.  
— Подарки!— сказал я возмущенно. — Вот! — и поставил на стол Эдика мышь с сушкой.  
— Забавно! — вдруг оживился Роман, хватая статуэтку и рассматривая ее со всех сторон. — А откуда у него это?  
— Говорит — народные промыслы, — я пожал плечами.  
— Хм-хм, — Роман подергал горбатым носом, а потом решительно поднялся, взмахнул руками и произнес незнакомое мне заклинание.  
Раздался тихий хлопок, взлетели синие искры. Мышка пискнула, метнулась по столу, шлепнулась на пол и исчезла под шкафом, оставив только обгрызенную сушку.  
— Ого! — воскликнул Эдик. — Петрификация! Очень, Саша, редкая вещь, между прочим.  
— Петрификация, — задумчиво повторил Ойра-Ойра.  
— Слушай, Роман, — озадаченно спросил Эдик, — это что выходит, Мерлин у нас по утрам скот петрифицирует? В промежутках между радиоперехватом?  
— Мерлин, он, конечно…  
— А кто колдовал? Ты себе представляешь Хунту гоняющегося за мышами? Или Федора Симеоновича?  
— Может, побочно?  
— Мерлин?  
Я понял, что теряю нить рассуждения.  
— Корифеи, объясните, почему не побочно?  
— Побочные магические воздействия, Саша, возникают при дивергенциях мю-полей, в процессе мощных магических синтезов. Подчеркиваю, мощных. Товарищ Мерлин, как предполагаемый источник мощного синтеза, непременно должен быть исключен из списка подозреваемых.  
— Эдик, ты забыл добавить, что в случае, если имел место эффект побочной петрификации, значит поля должны быть третичными. Нетретичные поля вызывают как побочный эффект материализацию, — Роман снова рухнул в кресло и, сложив пальцы пирамидкой, задумчиво протянул. — И все-таки, побочный эффект кажется перспективной идеей. Хоть режьте меня, перспективной!  
— А что, Сашка,— Эдик плотоядно усмехнулся, — на внутренностях гадать умеешь? Научил Кристобаль?  
— Чего?  
— Да вот, Рома предлагает…  
Магистры надолго замолчали. Мне тоже ничего толкового на ум не шло. Я снова ощутил себя новичком. Вспомнил свои первые дни в НИИЧАВО. ИЗНАКУРНОЖ вспомнил, грифа, кота.  
— Побочное, — сказал я, — это как с диваном-транслятором?  
— Да, Саша. Как с диваном, — сказал Роман грустно и посмотрел мне в глаза.  
— Да мне тут, — я чувствовал, как краснею, — вспомнилось. Я тогда с Витькой поссорился из-за дивана, а он мне грифа прогнал.  
— Какого грифа?  
— Который из дивана получился. Побочно.  
— А, ну да. Материализация.  
— Но материализация — это не третичные поля и не петрификация, — сказал я, пытаясь как-то уложить в голове недавно усвоенное.  
Тут Роман с силой положил мне руку на плечо и четко произнес.  
— Эврика, дети! Эврика!  
Выйдя на середину комнаты, он обвёл нас торжествующим взглядом. Мы застыли, ожидая разъяснений. Но Роман не спешил. Он еще раз осмотрел нас, как какой-нибудь гигант разглядывает муравьёв, и потом всё так же четко, чеканя каждое слово, принялся говорить.  
— Материализация! Наш товарищ Корнеев в результате побочного эффекта при синтезе Aqua Vitae породил в своей лаборатории василиска. Эдик, посчитай?  
Эдик не отвечал. Он сидел верхом на стуле, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза. Руки его с силой стискивали спинку. Казалось, что он не дышит.  
— Василиск? — спросил я. — Это вроде тех птеродактилей, которые у нас в виварии живут?  
— Нет, то обычные доисторические твари, а твой — истинный. Очень редкое магическое существо.  
— Которое вылупляется из снесенного черным петухом яйца?  
Роман неопределенно махнул рукой, увлеченный своими мыслями:  
— Ты еще «Молот ведьм» у Кощея одолжи. Там тоже много чего написано. Мыши, говоришь. Нашему малышу не больше двух недель. Когда там Мерлин начал твоей Стелле подарки дарить?  
— В прошлую среду.  
— Ага. Ну, что там у тебя Эдик? Посчитал?  
— Астрополярная активность снижается, а Меркурий в созвездии Стрельца. Все сходится! Четырнадцатый парадокс, описанный Мирандолла в «Парадоксах белого тезиса». Создание василиска — частный случай.  
— Комета пролетала, ты учел?  
— Ты меня обидеть хочешь, Рома? Конечно, учел.  
— Ну, вот что, — Роман поднялся. — Пойдемте к Корнееву.

***  
У Корнеева нас застала знакомая картина. Посреди лаборатории стоял диван, на диване стояла детская ванночка, в которой бодро плавали шпорцевые лягушки. Из-под дивана торчала нижняя половина Корнеева и аквавитометр, верхняя половина Корнеева скрывалась под диваном, откуда доносились витиеватые ругательства на русском, латыни и иврите.  
— Корнеев, ты вывел василиска, — с порога заявил Эдик.  
— Это был побочный эффект, — глухо раздалось из-под дивана  
— Про побочный эффект это мы и без тебя знаем. Почему не сдал в виварий? Ну, или хоть в клетку посадил бы. Это ж, Витя, василиск, а не шпорцевая лягушка.  
Нижняя половина Корнеева исчезла под диваном, а из-за спинки показалась взъерошенная и недовольная голова.  
— Некогда мне было с василисками разбираться!  
— Его Мерлин подобрал.  
— Ну и хорошо!  
— Хорошо? Совсем обалдел!  
— Убирайтесь к черту! Я еще час занят. Он же маленький совсем, никого петрифицировать не может.  
— А ты в отдел Счастья зайди. И потом, что за детский сад? Маленький? Это он пока маленький.  
Корнеев высунулся из-за дивана и свирепо посмотрел на нас.  
— Слушайте, ну не могу сейчас! Я все исправлю — расколдую, заберу василиска. Через час!  
— Ладно, — великодушно протянул Роман. — Трудись. 

***  
Роман снова помчался по коридору, а мы с Эдиком неслись у него в кильватере, как фрегаты за флагманским кораблем.  
В своем кабинете Роман открыл шкаф. Оттуда вырвались клубы пыли, и вывалилась прошлогодняя стенгазета — творение талантливых рук и гениальных умов нашей редакции. Я машинально взял ее в руки и стал рассматривать. Даже залюбовался. В этом выпуске нам особенно удались карикатуры: на одной крошечный Мерлин в старинной мантии стоял на огромном радиоприемнике, на второй Хома Брут в обнимку с Вием выходили из отделения милиции.  
Роман отбросил обугленный с одного конца резной жезл, отложил в сторону стопку журналов «Советская магия» и извлек из дальнего угла большую птичью клетку.  
— Отлично. Есть носовой платок?  
Пока я хлопал себя по карманам, Эдик протянул Роману чистый и отглаженный носовой платок в синюю клеточку.  
— Маловат, — произнес Роман, сделал несколько пассов руками, платок стал размером с небольшую скатерку. Роман накрыл клетку, так что наружу торчала только ручка.  
— Ну, вот. Теперь мы готовы.  
— К чему?  
— К изъятию василиска. Не будем ждать Корнеева.  
— Рома, я не могу, — покачал головой Эдик. — У меня экспериментальный ритуал на пять тридцать. Надо быть, а то вдруг снова бесы полезут, девочки одни не справятся.  
— Ну, иди. Все равно василиск магию экранирует. Так что мы с Сашей его вдвоем загоним. 

***  
Мы с Романом без стука зашли в кабинет Бюро Погоды.  
Мерлин сидел на полу возле дивана и аккуратно счищал майонез со столовского яйца под майонезом. На краю стола, рядом с хрипящим радиоприемником стояла крупная ощерившаяся крыса — петрифицированная.  
— Здравствуйте, товарищ Мерлин, — бодрым голосом сказал Роман.  
Мерлин заметался, пытаясь коленом затолкать под диван блюдечко с яйцом, а рукой упихать радиоприемник в ящик стола.  
— Most humble servant, товарищи… – залепетал он. – To what do I owe the honour?  
— Товарищ Мерлин! Предъявите василиска! — торжественно произнёс я, показывая пальцем на петрифицированную крысу.  
— Какого еще василиска? Нет тут никакого василика. Мы с сэром председателем, при помощи могучих чар, отлили эту статуэтку в граните!  
В это мгновение из-под дивана высунулась заостренная как у ящерки, маленькая зеленая голова, с золотистыми глазами и смешным петушиным гребешком. Голова раскрыла широкий кожистый клюв и зашипела, а потом весь василиск выполз из-под дивана, быстро перебирая когтистыми птичьими лапками. Размером он был с крупную таксу. Я с интересом разглядывал малыша. Василиск с не меньшим интересом поглядывал на меня. Это было поразительно красивое маленькое чудовище.  
От сентиментальных мыслей меня отвлек вопль Мерлина:  
— Артурчик, прячьтесь!  
Одновременно с ним Роман с криком "не зевай!" принялся открывать клетку.  
Я дёрнулся, и понял, что не могу поднять от пола левую ногу, потому что мой ботинок подвергся, как говорят в учебниках, полной петрификации. Попросту говоря, обратился в камень. Василиск зашипел и юркнул под стол. Роман прыгнул за ним, и перепуганный зверёк бросился наутёк. Я продолжал стоять, пытаясь сдвинуть ногу хотя бы на сантиметр.  
И тут все стали голосить хором.  
— В виварий? — голосил Мерлин. — Не дам!  
— Саша, не стой, — орал Роман, преследуя василиска по кругу.  
— Артурчик, залезайте немедленно под стол! Это какие-то экстремисты!  
Василиск, Ойра-Ойра и Мерлин носились по комнате, а я стоял в центре и судорожно вспоминал, как Роман расколдовывал мышку.  
— Мой ботинок, — стенал я, добавляя свой голос к общему хору  
Тут Роман, не рассчитав скорость бега, наступил василиску на хвост. Монстрик бросился в сторону, и магистр не устоял на ногах и рухнул прямо на него. Василиск возмущенно зашипел. Мерлин подскочил к образовавшейся куче-мале, размахивая руками.  
— Не бейте его! — причитал он. — Не трогайте его, сэр. Это безобидная тварь! Please leave us alone! Don’t hurt...  
— Да какое там hurt! — взбеленился Роман. — Should be taken under arrest. No more! Понимаете? Арест! Никто его пальцем не тронет!  
И тут до меня дошло. Я произнёс заклинание, клетка поплыла по воздуху и опустилась прямо перед барахтающимися на полу Романом и василиском. Ойра-Ойра быстро схватил монстра под передние лапы и засунул в клетку, немедленно накрыв ее платком. А потом, наконец, расколдовал мой несчастный башмак.  
— Артурчик, — причитал Мерлин. — Я подобрал его совсем крохой, он никогда никому не причинял вреда.  
— Вы видели, что он сделал с моей ногой?!  
— Вы были агрессивны, — холодно заметил Мерлин, а потом повернулся к Роману. — Позвольте нам попрощаться?  
Роман пожал плечами.  
Мерлин схватил чудом уцелевшее яйцо под майонезом и, приподняв платок, просунул его сквозь прутья.  
— Кушайте, Артур.  
Монстрик счавкал угощение и, прикрыв глаза, подставил морду, чтобы его почесали. Мерлин гладил его пальцем под подбородком и грустно бормотал.  
— Он очень любит яйца вкрутую. И еще bisquits, печенье. Я ведь смогу его навещать?  
— Посмотрим, — сурово произнес я. 

***  
Василиск оказался жутко тяжелым, так что Роман сотворил двух дублей и они потащили клетку. У поворота в центральный коридор нас встретил Эдик.  
— Ну как? — с тревогой спросил он.  
— Блестяще, коллега, — ответил Роман. — Вовремя мы, эта тварюга уже набралась сил и чуть было не петрифицировала Привалова.  
— Мерлин только очень расстроился, — заметил я.  
— Ничего, мы ему установим часы посещений, — подмигнул Роман и свернул налево.  
— Виварий в другую сторону, — заметил я.  
— Между прочим, — ни к кому особо не обращаясь, сказал Эдик, — создать василиска в лабораторных условиях еще никому не удавалось.  
Невозмутимые дубли топали за нами. Обычно подвижное и выразительное лицо Романа было сейчас почти таким же бесстрастным как у дубля.  
В это мгновение со стороны отдела Счастья раздался очень знакомый, пронзительный, переходящий в ультразвук, женский вопль. Я споткнулся. Эдик пригнулся от неожиданности. Даже дубли остановились.  
— Что это? — почему-то шепотом спросил Эдик.  
— Это Корнеев расколдовал стеллочкиных мышей, — безмятежно махнул рукой Роман. — Он же обещал все исправить.

  


**Название:** Черный ящик Пандоры  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** мини, 1337 слов  
 **Канон:** А.и Б.Стругацкие, "Сказка о тройке"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эдельвейс Машкин, Александр Привалов, Роман Ойра-Ойра, Эдик Амперян, Виктор Корнеев  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Пишущей машине назойливого Эдельвейса Машкина Большая Печать придала необыкновенные свойства.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Небольшое вольное дополнение канонического эпизода, POV Привалова обусловлен каноном.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Черный ящик Пандоры"

Сказать, что старикашка Эдельвейс был назойлив, значило ничего не сказать. Он выскакивал из самых неожиданных мест, караулил меня возле общежития, накидывался из самых темных закоулков со своими требованиями подъемных, высокогорных и прогрессивных, при этом редкая щетина на его подбородке угрожающе дергалась в непосредственной близости от моего лица. Его чудо-машина в черном футляре беспомощно подпрыгивала вслед за ним на щербатой мостовой.  
— Все подсчитал, — дребезжал он мне в ухо, — Аспирантура три года, потом кандидатская год, потом докторскую надо писать, стало быть, план работы нужен.  
— План? — рассеянно спросил я, наблюдая, как Витька в стороне корчит мне уморительные рожи, жестами предлагая придушить Машкина. — Какой план?  
— Известно какой, — внушительно сказал старикашка Эдельвейс, жмурясь от собственной значительности, — научной работы. Как мой научный руководитель, утвержденный комиссией, вы должны со мной разработать план совершенствования моей машины, пока я в аспирантуре буду учиться, шоб она тоже училась.  
Я подумал дать ему два рубля, с условием, чтобы он от меня отвязался на месяц, но по его лицу понял, что номер не пройдет. Эдельвейс Машкин жаждал трудиться на благо науки.  
— Вы учебник алгебры законспектировали? — спросил я.  
— Для восьмого класса, целиком, — гордо сказал Эдельвейс. — Выучили с ей вместе даже «Азбуку радиотехники» этого вашего Кина, будь она неладна. Ждем дальнейших указаний.  
— Ну, вот что, — в порыве вдохновения сказал я. — Технически она у вас подкована, а вот гуманитарные науки мы несправедливо обошли. Для ее дальнейшего развития и совершенствования совершенно необходимо, чтобы вы обучили ее обществознанию и человеческим взаимоотношениям. Социализировали, одним словом.  
— Как? — поморгал старикашка.  
— Впечатывайте ей внутрь описания того, что делают люди вокруг вас, для дальнейшего анализа и обработки данных, прежде чем мы приступим к более сложным действиям.  
— А какие люди? Любые?  
— Абсолютно. Задача ясна?  
— Так точно, — прошамкал Эдельвейс. — Все, что увижу, все ей внутрь впечатаю, а уж она разберет, думатель у ей очень уж мощный, товарищ ученый, верите, самому иногда непонятно, что она отвечает.  
— Вот и отлично, — рассеянно сказал я, нашаривая в кармане дежурный рубль. — Купите побольше бумаги для нее и приступайте. Сроку вам две недели.  
В глубине души я надеялся, что по истечении этого срока буду далеко за пределами Китежграда с настоящим черным ящиком под мышкой.  
Тогда я и не предполагал, чем это обернется.

 

На вечер танцев в китежградский клуб нас уговорил пойти все тот же неугомонный Витька.  
— Девчонки тут отличные, — сказал он, поворачиваясь перед зеркалом, — хватит киснуть. Потанцуем, развеемся, лето все-таки.  
Эдик вздохнул. Он с большим удовольствием остался бы в общежитие, но неожиданно Роман его поддержал.  
— Пойдем, — сказал он. — Все равно товарищ Ирина уехала к тете в гости и вечер у меня совершенно свободен. Говорят, китежградские девчонки помимо всего прочего отлично поют. Эх, я бы спел дуэтом с какой-нибудь черноглазой!  
— Это тебе не хорканье вальдшнепов обсуждать, — хмыкнул грубый Витька.  
В клубе было людно и накурено. Хор на эстраде пел красивую песню о том, что не велят Маше за речку ходить, в зале щелкали тыквенные и арбузные семечки.  
Витька Корнеев подсел к одной из девушек и, судя по жестам, начал ей рассказывать о покорении космоса, по крайней мере, руками он разводил очень широко. Роман потерялся где-то в задних рядах, и я приметил себе симпатичную девушку с копной рыжих кудряшек. Девчонка искоса посматривала в мою сторону, не забывая демонстрировать гордое равнодушие.  
— Красиво поют, — сказал я для того, чтобы начать разговор. — Чувствуется живой дух народной песни, не находите?  
— Да, красиво, — согласилась девушка.  
— Жаль, что здесь так душно, — повел я дальше наступление. — А на улице прекрасный вечер.  
— Вечер очень красивый, — подтвердила девушка и неожиданно добавила: — «Оставит в подарок все краски свои, манящее чувство дороги, и пусть на закате молчат соловьи, в сердцах он и в душах у многих»  
— На Китеже сейчас можно посмотреть закат, — подхватил я. — Хотите прогуляться?  
— Нет, уже слишком поздно, — ответила с той же улыбкой девушка. — Спасибо за приятную беседу.  
Она встала и ушла, оставив меня в недоумении. Через пару минут рядом со мной плюхнулся злой Витька.  
— Не мой день, — сказал он.  
Хор на эстраде грянул «Среди долины ровныя».  
Я покрутил головой, но Романа так и не увидел, и поддался на предложение Витьки выпить кружку пива. Эдик догнал нас и пошел рядом. У него, судя по выражению лица, поводов для радости тоже не было, хотя и огорченным он не выглядел.

Старший магистр появился только после полуночи. Он скинул в шкаф свой парадный пиджак и зашарил по тумбочке в поисках сигарет.  
— Ну как? — поинтересовался завистливый Витька. — Хорошо провел время?  
— Очень, — хмуро ответил Роман. — Ты любишь Гумилева?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Витька.  
— Тогда не спрашивай.  
Эдик сделал вид, что крепко спит.  
— Что-то есть в этом неправильное, — задумчиво сказал Роман где-то через минуту. — Не могу понять что, но — неправильное. Читать стихи хорошо, но не все время же.  
— А что, и тебе стихи читали? — изумился Эдик, забывший, что изображает спящего.  
— Читали. Тебе тоже?  
— «Песнь о Вещем Олеге», — застенчиво кивнул Эдик.  
Роман перевел взгляд на Витьку.  
— Жуковский, «Светлана», — сказал тот.  
— Саша?  
— У меня было что-то про закат, — вспомнил я. — Действительно, странно.  
Мои друзья переглянулись, Роман зажег свет.  
— Версии? — строго спросил он нас, как старший.  
— Преобразование Ломбера—Кайдановского?  
— Запаха серы нет, — отклонил Витька Эдиково предположение.  
— Отворот? Любовная магия?  
— Стихи не укладываются, — возразил Роман.  
На улице, словно в ответ на наши предположения, кто-то засмеялся высоким звонким смехом.  
«Ухажеру моему  
Я говорю трехглазому:  
Нам поцалуи ни к чему —  
Мы братия по разуму!»  
Девичьи голоса звучали чисто и сильно, словно на концерте.  
Витька хлопнул себя по лбу, что должно было означать гениальную догадку.  
— Скажи, — осторожно спросил он, — что ты поручил сегодня старикашке Эдельвейсу в качестве задания?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Ничего особенного. Велел печатать то, что он видит. Описательным стилем, если что. Машине полезно.  
Эдик горько вздохнул, а Роман изобразил кривую усмешку.  
— Вот он и пишет, — сказал старший магистр неприятным тоном. — Что видит, то и пишет.  
— Что же в этом плохого? — удивился я. — Ну сидит безобидный старичок, описывает рассветы и закаты...  
— Закаты? — болезненно сморщился Роман. — Я дочку товарища Голого неделю развлекал мужественной улыбкой и своим торсом, чтобы этот твой эвристический дед написал, что "меж ими было высокое чистое чувство, свойственное советской молодежи" и зарубил мою инициативу на корню?  
— При чем тут Эдельвейс? — чувствуя, как у меня слабеют ноги, спросил я Витьку.  
— При том, товарищ Привалов, что некоторые вещи после удара Круглой Печати иногда приобретают удивительные свойства. Почему, как ты думаешь, Эдик велел ему учебник математики конспектировать?  
— Почему?  
— Потому что это безопасно, — рявкнул Роман. — Решением ТПРУНЯ этот ремингтон назначен черным ящиком, а что такое черный ящик?  
— Универсальный преобразователь. Ящик Пандоры, — тихо сказал Эдик. — Если завтра Эдельвейс напишет, что мы и говорим в стихах, нам придется всю жизнь упражняться в амфибрахии. И гулять с девушками, держась за руки.  
— И не пить, — добавил Витька.  
— И не курить, — добил меня мстительный Роман.  
— Известное науке явление, — сказал Эдик. — Возникает при редчайшем сочетании преобразователя и человека, лишенного связи с реальностью, мыслящего идеалистическими штампами, далекими от жизни. Отсюда берутся книжные герои, которые никогда не бреются, не ходят в туалет и не страдают от несварения желудка. Эдельвейсы.  
— Какие еще эдельвейсы... — пробормотал я, отгоняя образ Стеллы, декламирующей мне стихи в то время, как я пытаюсь ее поцеловать.  
— Да какая разница какие! Техника в руках дикаря, — сказал Витька. — Гуманизм он проявил, пожалел народного старичка… Подожди, сейчас этот эдельвейс всех нас выхолостит до идеального образа бесполых ученых, вспомнишь ты тогда девочек Китежграда как Соловей-Разбойник свои зубы. Платонически, так сказать.  
— Что же делать? — с отчаянием спросил я. — Может, взять топор и разрубить эту чертову машинку?  
— Не поможет. В некотором смысле она теперь бессмертна.  
— Провести с Машкиным реморализацию?  
— Реморализировать человека, и без того набитого пустыми сияющими идеалами? Шутишь, что ли?  
— Придушить, как Витька предлагал?  
— Не выход, но как последнее средство рассмотреть можно.  
Я открыл рот, чтобы спросить, не украсть ли мне у Машкина его машинку, и не утопить ли ее в Китеже, как у меня родилась идея получше. 

Утром следующего дня я выловил Эдельвейса у ларька с пивом, где он сидел на ремингтоне с кружкой в руке. Я вручил ему очередной рубль и велел отставить описания современности и никоим образом не портить думатель машины нелогичным людским поведением. Поручил ему взять в библиотеке "Жизнь животных" Брема в пяти томах и срочно внести в машину информацию о братьях наших меньших. Машкин покладисто кивал и у меня отлегло от сердца.  
Даже если у животных и есть идеалы, они им, в отличие от людей, ничем не грозят.

**Название:** Тайна, известная всем  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** мини, 1 074 слова  
 **Канон:** К. Булычев, "Тайна третьей планеты"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** капитан Ким/капитан Буран, Алиса, Говорун  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** флафф  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Однажды Говорун проговорился...  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** На заявку "Ким/Буран глазами Говоруна".  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Тайна, известная всем"

Говоруша полюбил заглядывать в Алисину каюту. Знал, что там его всегда угостят печеньем, погладят по жестким перьям и прочтут какую-нибудь интересную историю с экрана карманного проектора. Истории Говорун запоминал и иногда воспроизводил на разные голоса, чем «доводил до Кондратия» механика Зеленого - по собственным механика словам.  
Вообще, на всем огромном «Пегасе» Говоруну нравились только два места: рубка управления и Алисина каюта. На мостике он грустил. Бормотал иногда печальным баритоном: «По правому борррту скопление астеррроидов, нужна корректировка курррса, коррректирровка куррса. Дерржись, Буррран, деррржись».  
Алисе нравилось слушать голоса отважных капитанов. Папе тоже, правда он почему-то вздрагивал и начинал искать Алисе какое-нибудь дело подальше от рубки, когда Говоруша вместо астероидов и ионных облаков начинал повторять: «Ну что ты, малыш, всего две недели, всего две недели, а потом закатимся в какой-нибудь номер в системе Фомальгаута и до конца увольнения вылезать не будем!»  
— Пойди-ка, проверь, как чувствует себя индикатор, — торопливо говорил папа. Алиса поднималась с пола и шла проверять, а Говорун расхаживал по мостику с умным видом и все повторял: «Я тоже скучаю, малыш, но мы же вместе. Смотррри на звезды, и я тоже буду на них смотрреть. Ты почувствуешь, что я рррядом, я рррядом, я рррядом, Ким».  
— Ох-хо-хо, ну как не стыдно, ведь взрослые же люди, а звездочки и нежности… как дети малые! Да еще и при птице! — сокрушенно ворчал Зеленый, а папа махал на него рукой, мол, ничего вы не понимаете, Филидор Евграфович, всякое случается. Но и ему самому от звездочек и нежностей становилось неловко.  
Алиса не особенно понимала, что плохого в звездочках и нежностях, разве капитаны не друзья? И однажды спросила об этом папу.  
— Ну, знаешь, Алиса, — начал папа, потом снял и протер очки рукавом свитера, хотя к нему уже мчался серворобот с салфеткой, — люди иногда… ищут себе пару. Чтобы не быть одним, чтобы создать семью, воспитывать детей. Вот я нашел маму, и мы воспитываем тебя.  
— Мама в другом конце галактики, — трезво заметила Алиса. — Строит города на Земле-14.  
— И я немножко скучаю по ней, — сказал папа тоскливо, — но Кира… то есть мама, она очень независимая женщина. Однако мы отошли от темы. Я вот что хотел тебе объяснить. В космосе особенно остро ощущаешь, как одинок. И иногда люди… они стараются заполнить это одиночество друг другом. Сложно остаться равнодушным к человеку, с которым долгое время летаешь бок о бок, выбираешься из самых опасных переделок. В основном, это делает людей близкими друзьями, но есть случаи…  
— Дерррржи курррс на систему Медузы, Медузы! — заголосил из рубки Говорун, и Алиса с папой бросились туда, боясь пропустить что-то важное в его словах. Так что Алиса так и не узнала, какие бывают случаи,  
Тогда не узнала.  
Говорун в ее каюте млел и делался очень довольным, расклевывал печенье, лез на колени, как кошка, позволяя теребить хохолок. И однажды начал с придыханием и паузами шептать сочным баритоном Бурана:  
— Это невыносимо, Ким… Сколько мы не виделись? Мне кажется, двести лет. Я думал, сойду с ума. Снился Фомальгаут, каждую ночь снился.  
И сам себе отвечал сухим, но очень ласковым голосом Кима:  
— Полтора месяца, дурачок. Сорок пять суток, если быть точным. И ты видел меня по видеосвязи.  
— Это не то. Когда мы служили на «Чайке», было легче.  
— Конечно. Особенно когда мы устррроились в душевой. Вот весело было десантникам, которррые туда ввалились всей толпой после удачной высадки.  
— Да у них у самих там... Полтораста мужиков на корабле, по году в открытом космосе!  
— Знаю, малыш. Поэтому нам и вкатали только сутки гауптвахты без занесения. Да и как это было заносить? — вслед за этими словами Говорун мягко рассмеялся человеческим смехом и склевал еще кусочек печенья.  
Алиса слушала: ей было интересно, хотя многих слов — «Фомальгаут», «гауптвахта» — она не понимала. Зато ей нравилось, с каким теплом звучали почти неискаженные связками Говоруна мужские голоса.  
— Теперррь нам никто не указ, — ответил невидимый Буран. — Сами себе хозяева. Можем делать, что хотим. Получать миссии, какие захотим. Любить, кого захотим.  
Вслед за этими словами последовала долгая пауза. Говорун подгребал к себе лапой остатки печенья и косился на Алису – даст ли еще? Алиса высыпала крошки в ладонь, и птица благодарно их склевала.  
— А та регистраторша с Искры-37… — продолжил Говорун, — она, надеюсь, не имеет отношения к твоему «любить кого захотим», а?  
И голос Кима на этот раз ласков не был, голос был подозрителен и сух.  
— Она просто друг, — ответила птица сама себе. — Ты разве не понимаешь? Нет?  
— Не понимаю. Ты о чем?  
— Ты только что вспоминал «Чайку», Фомальгаут… И ничего не понял?  
— Буран, не говори загадками. Я вообще не понимаю загадок. Только факты.  
— Ничего не изменилось. Я как сходил по тебе с ума, так и схожу. Причем тут регистраторши, разведчицы, врачи? Я тебя люблю. Повернись немедленно. Хватит изображать бурную деятельность. Не поверю.  
— Ты бестолковый. Ветреный. Я думал, у тебя давно уже все прошло…  
— Не прошло. И я не бестолков. Поцелуешь?  
— Ненавижу тебя, Буран… Губы твои проклятые…  
Вслед за этим Говоруша изобразил странный звук и начал бормотать что-то невнятное, тяжело, сладко вздыхать. Алиса сообразила, что ничего больше о капитанах от птицы не узнает — и пошла на мостик.  
На мостике был Зеленый. Папа возился в лаборатории.  
— Дядя Филидор, — дернула девочка механика за рукав. — Дядя Филидор?  
— Ну что такое? — ворчливо начал Зеленый. — Опять что-то забарахлило?  
— Дядя Филидор, — застенчиво спросила Алиса, — а такое бывает, чтобы говорили сразу и «люблю» и «ненавижу»? Разве это возможно?  
Механик вздохнул и покосился на Алису. Она испугалась его отповеди: «Мала еще, ничего не понимаешь», — и приготовилась защищаться. Она все понимает. Все-все. Но ей правда интересно!  
Однако Зеленый ничего такого не сказал. Только приложил ладонь в измазанной машинным маслом перчатке к иллюминатору. На стекле остался жирный след, и расторопный робот тут же взялся стирать его мягкой тряпочкой.  
— Бывает, бывает, — пробормотал механик задумчиво минуту спустя; Алиса уже собиралась уйти. И пояснил: — У меня так с космосом. У кого-то с людьми. Вон, у твоего папы с твоей мамой… А, ты про отважных капитанов, что ли?  
— Ага, — потупилась Алиса. Она уже поняла, что взрослые почему-то смущаются и стараются отвертеться от разговора, если дело доходит до отношений двух капитанов. Ее это и удивляло, и волновало.  
— Дети они еще, — усмехнулся Зеленый. И Алиса поразилась: все-таки младшему из капитанов, Бурану, было уже тридцать пять. Ничего себе, дети! Старики! — Ну, не беда. Вот найдем мы «Чайку», вернем Бурану Кима, а там посмотрим, «люблю» или «ненавижу».  
— «Люблю», — пробормотала Алиса, представив сухое, узкогубое лицо капитана Кима. С глубокими темными глазами, которые умели метать молнии.  
— Да что ты понимаешь, соплячка, — сказал Зеленый, но девочка не обиделась. А механик неожиданно тихо и смущенно рассмеялся, словно у них обоих появилась общая тайна.  
— Деррржи курс на систему Медузы, Медузы! — закричал Говорун.  
И Алиса, моментально забыв про открывшийся ей взрослый секрет, бросилась искать папу.


End file.
